St Havens Academy
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose leaves the court when Dimitri says painful words to her. Rose starts up an Academy called St Havens. Free from the control of the Royal Court. It is now 25 years later. Rose hasn't spoken to anyone from her old life. And the Royal court is planning a visit.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On another note Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Rose leaves the court when Dimitri says painful words to her. Rose starts up an Academy called St Havens. Free from the control of the Royal Court. It is now 25 years later. Rose hasn't spoken to anyone from her old life. And the Royal court is planning a visit.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rose packed her bags the day Dimitri said love fades and mine has. She was done here. Lissa was too caught up into helping Dimitri. Rose knew she had to leave. So when everyone was sleeping Rose left and travelled to Russia. There she met her future husband Joseph a Moroi who didn't like the rules of the Royal Court.

They continued to meet each other. Little by little love blossomed between the two. Rose felt her love for Dimitri fade the longer she was with Joseph.

They came up the idea for a privately built Academy for Dhampir's, and Moroi. To teach offensive and defensive magic. As well as train the Moroi so they wouldn't be completely helpless.

5 years later the St Havens Academy was built and Rose and Joseph had married the year previous. Rose was pregnant with their first child. But they carried on they got the support of most of Moroi, Dhampir in Asia, Europe and Africa. There were 20 major families in those countries that had taught their kids at home to this Academy came along. Those 20 powerful families didn't like the Royal court and wanted nothing to do with it. Those families were pleased by how their children where all treated equally, got their own rooms, outside class activities, great infirmary and the best security measures recommend the Academy to friends and it spread from there. Some of these children had a new element call Ice. It had never been heard off. But it became part of the Academy.

Rose was the Arch-Headmistress of the Academy and Joseph was Arch-Headmaster.

There was a zero tolerance policy for bullying, drugs, alcohol, and smokes. Which the students accepted when they enrolled in the Academy. The cost of the Academy was $37,000 dollars. Discounts apply for disabled children who wished to learn normal subjects.

They taught Dhampir's to use a stake at the age of 14 and they got to carry one on campus when they were 15.

The elements were taught defensively and offensively the elements now were Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Spirit and Ice. All six elements together made for stronger wards against the Strigoi. A bright spirit user named Callidora figured out how to allow Dhampir's to have babies with other Dhampir's. The result was the child would either be a Moroi or a Dhampir. It wasn't certain what they would be. But was certain was that the children always had an element even if they were Dhampir's. The Dhampir's flocked to the Academy when it came out around the powerful families. Soon there was up to 30 powerful families. It was not a scandal for two Dhampir's to wed or even a Dhampir and a Moroi.

They also had assigned parents days when parents came in to see their child's teacher and hear about how good or bad the child was at a certain subject. Records were kept on every student and teacher. Those records would include if a student or teacher restored a Strigoi or killed one. If a Spirit user restored a Strigoi or bring someone back from the dead they got a gold star on their necks. They were small but people could see them.

Soon the Academy passed St Vladimir's Academy in numbers. The St Havens Academy soon expanded. They had a pre-school, kindergarten, Elementary School, High School and a Collage and University.

Another part of this Academy was that humans were allowed to attend as well. Those who knew about this world wanted protection. Rose and Joseph offered humans to study at St Havens. The humans were very grateful and donated blood to the Moroi and offered to teach subjects such as Chemistry, English, Maths, Biology, History, Geography, Gym and the Arts, like Art, Dance, Drama, and Music. St Havens had at auditorium where recitals, play's, musicals and school assemblies. They also had at Art Exhibition Hall for students of all ages to display their work. Some Moroi or Dhampir that did the best work was bought by human, Moroi, Dhampir art deals. Half that money went to the student and half to the school.

Instead of biting to get blood, blood was legally bought or got from a blood drive. It was severed in a bottle that you can get at the cafeteria.

A human named Peter knew about the problem with darkness that spirit users had. He is a brilliant scientist who came up with a pill for spirit users to take twice a day that didn't cut of their magic but it kept the darkness out. All students were given the pills if they had been discovered that they were spirit users.

The Academy had 5 councillor's. Who could help anyone who was having a rough time and needed someone to talk too.

St Havens also had human royal children. Some Moroi or Dhampir's had married into human royal families. Their children also went to the academy. The human royals knew the risks their children were in and send human bodyguards to guard them armed with a Fire Gun. That was invented by a fire user. The gun was normal except it held fire bullets. When they hit a Strigoi they explore into fire. Normally two to three shots was enough to kill a Strigoi. So human bodyguards were welcome at St Havens Academy.

Overall St Havens Academy was a big hit. Rose and Joseph had some children who were attending the Academy.

Everything was happy in Rose's world she had a loving husband and children. Little did she know it was about to get shaken up by a Royal Visit…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me:)**


End file.
